Inuyasha's April Fools Present
by Kagome-Chan2
Summary: Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Kaede,and Sango decide to give Inuyasha an April Fools present. what kind of present do you think it is? Will Inuyasha get them back? plz R/R!(long summary,ain't it? Don't ya think?)
1. Foolish Plan

:: Chapter one::Foolish Plan::  
  
Okay, this story takes place in the moring of April Fools. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede plan to do a little trick on Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy!(n_n)  
  
Kagome:*laughs*  
  
Shippo: What are you laughing about Kagome?  
  
Miroku: What is there something up my nose? *looks cross-eyed while digging up his nose*  
  
Kagome:*laughs even harder,and falls out of the tree*  
  
Miroku:*eyes widen,and he starts to drool,and sings* I see london,I see france,I see Kagomes pink underpants!  
  
Kagome:*gets up qickley and yells* Miroku, you pervert! * grabs a rock and throws it at Miroku*  
  
Miroku:*falls out of the tree and lands in an ant pile* Ow...whoa...I see two Kagomes...sexy...*starts to feel a pain up his butt* Why do I feel itchy?*looks at the ground to find fire ants swarming around him* AAAAAAHHHHH!FIRE ANTS ARE BITING MY BUTT!!!*jumps around holding his butt*  
  
Kagome:*climbs back on the tree*  
  
While Shippo and Kagome were laughing, they heard two more voices join in. The two voices were Sango and Kaede.  
  
Kaede: Well,well...what are you kids doing in a tree?  
  
Sango: And why is Miroku holding his butt and screaming "My butt is burning"?  
  
Shippo: Oh we were just planing to do a trick on Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: And I just hit Miroku with a rock, and he landed in an ant pile.  
  
Kaede: Can me and Sango join in the trick?  
  
Kagome Sure you can!*smiles happily*  
  
Miroku: *climbs back on the tree*  
  
Sango: How about jumping behind him and then scream "BOO!"  
  
Kagome: No,because we did that stupid trick a year ago, and guess what?...IT DIDN'T WORK!  
  
Sango: Well sorry if I disturbed you...idiot!  
  
Kagome: Numbnutt!  
  
Sango: Lunk-head!  
  
Miroku: *Walks into the fight* Girls,Girls,stop fighting over me,I know i'm really hott and all,but I had no clue it would make you guys fight.  
  
Kagome and Sango:*stop fighting and both smirk at each other*  
  
Miroku: W-what?*looks at both girls*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *both grab a branch and hits him with it*  
  
Kagome: That will leave him knocked out for awhile.  
  
Sango: Yep  
  
Shippo: Okay, Kagome what is the plan?  
  
Kaede: Yes, what is this plan you were talking about?  
  
Kagome: Okay, I'll tell you...gather around.  
  
*Everybody gathers around*  
  
Kagome told them all about her devilish plan.  
  
Kagome: The plan is that we shave a mohawk on Inuyasha, and then colo it pink and purple,we will start the plan when he is sleeping, and to wake him up we will just tell him to look into a mirror, and tell him there is a shard in there!  
  
*Everyone started laughing*  
  
Jessica:I hope you liked my first Chapter...just plz if I need to add anything just tell me in R/R. Thanks for reading. *bows gracefully* (n_n) 


	2. Inuyasha's New Haircut

::Chapter two::Inuyasha's New Haircut::  
  
Okay this is the chapter you guys were waiting for. This is totally funny! Enjoy!  
  
While the day was still young,the plan was about to begin into action!...  
  
Kagome: Okay Shippo, what you're gonna do is check on 'sleepy dim-wit' Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo: Okie dokie Smokie!*jumps off the tree branch*  
  
Kagome: Okay I'm going home to get the scissors,and the dye. You guys take your possitions.*jumps off of the tree* and I'll be back asap.  
  
Miroku:*jumps down after her,and falls on his face* Ka...go...me...don't...leave...me...ow...pain...bit...my...lip...  
  
Kagome: Oh, shut up! You're not a baby, you're a perverted hippo-butt freak with a hole on your palm,and you can't get out of a tree right! That calls for the patted wall treatment!  
  
Miroku: Atleast I don't wear pink underpants...w-with baby blue bunnies!! *sticks out tongue at kagome*  
  
Kagome:*steps on his tounge* Now you defenitly need to shut up more or you'd be eating rubber day and night!  
  
Miroku: Thes Tham.....Outh....  
  
Kagome: I'll be back you guys *steps off of Miroku's tounge*  
  
Sango and Kaede waved bye to Kagome  
  
Sango: See, Miroku, that's what you get when your gandfather is perverted and hands it down to you.  
  
Miroku: Well, you gotta admit...the old man's got talent. *smirks as if bragging*  
  
Kaede:*takes her walking stick and hits miroku over the head with it*  
  
Miroku:*falls down head first* .............ouch.............  
  
Sango:*takes two rocks and throws them at Miroku* AND TWO FOR FLINCHING YOU PSYCHOPATIC, AIR-HEADED, FASHION-DISABLED AMAZON (censored)!!!  
  
Miroku: ..And...I thought......you.........loved me!!!! *starts to cry like a baby* Waahhaaahh!:(( *starts sucking on thumb*  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Everyone is back together again to do their wonderful trickory. Shippo leads his friends to a lake surrounded by many enchanting trees that were so large, you could build a house in them. They found the snoring-like- he-was-weezing-instead-of-sleeping-baby, Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku:*starts to snicker louder and louder as thy move closer to Inuyasha*  
  
Kaede:*hits Miroku with walking stick between the eyes* shut-up, you wrinkled elephant's butt.  
  
Miroku:*eyes get wide, pupil of eyes tightened to small dots, starts to scream a loud whisper* WRINKLED?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY, BIG MAMA'S HOUSE?!  
  
Kaede: Big mama's house? Is that all you got?.....  
  
Kagome: Why don't you two stop fighting? We got a trick we have to pull! So get busy!  
  
Miroku:*runs to a nearby tree and starts peeing on it*  
  
Kagome: Miroku, I know this isn't supposed to be my business, but what the heck are you doing relieving yourself on a tree?  
  
Miroku: But I'm doing what you told me to do.....  
  
Kagome: And what's that? I didn't tell you to use a tree as an outhouse.  
  
Miroku: Yea, you did.....you told me to get busy, so I did.  
  
Kagome, Kaede, Sango, and Shippo:*puts their heads down and silently pray for Miroku's empty, unintelligent, stoopidity brain to develop into a smart one*  
  
Kagome sneaks up on Inuyasha now. A pair of scissors in one hand, and the bottles of purple and pink colored dye in the other. Sango is on the other side of Inuyasha making sure he wouldn't open his eyes.  
  
Kagome:*snipps a huge piece of Inuyasha's hair*  
  
Inuyasha:*rolls on his side, curls up in a ball, and says dreamily and like a baby* .....mommy.....*sucks on thumb*  
  
Sango:*takes another pair of scissors and cuts another chunk of hair.*  
  
fifteen minutes of cutting Inuyasha's hair was done, and all they needed to do was dye his hair. Sango couldn't help but giggle at the sleeping demon's hair......he was bald, excluding the line of hair from the fore-head to the neck, and his adorable ears.  
  
Kagome and Sango:*Quickly runs back to the tree, laughs as hard as they could, stops, then runs back to dye Inuyasha's hair*  
  
Kagome: Okay, Sango, here's the purple dye *hands sango the purple dye* and dye your side this color.  
  
Sango: Okay......wait.......why do I have to have purple?  
  
Kagome: Because the pink matches my pink underwear *sticks out tongue*  
  
They carefully poured dye all over his hair, making it look like purple and pink tie-dye.  
  
Sango: They are really going to love this *giggles*  
  
Kagome: Yea *giggles*  
  
Sango: It says to wait thirty minutes to dry completly  
  
Kagome: Okay. Well, I guess we're done. Let's go *evil laughter*  
  
Sango:*evil laughter*  
  
Kagome:*stops evil laughing and glares at Sango*  
  
Sango:*stops evil laughing* .....sorry...  
  
Kagome: Only I can evil laugh. You just helped me, that's all.  
  
Sango:*mutters* brat......  
  
Kagome and Sango:*Walks back to Kaede's house*  
  
Kagome: By the way, Sango......I heard that....  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and not to mention the numbnutt, Miroku, sat at the diner table, eating their lunch and talking about last year's April Fools. Last year's trick was not as good as they thought it would, but this year....they could not stop thinking about it. THIS IS SOOOOOO EXCITING!  
  
Kaede: I bet you anything, that I can cook better than Kagome!  
  
Kagome: What?! Don't I feel so loved! *starts to fake cry*  
  
Shippo:*looks at clock* Hey, ya'll. Thirty minutes are up. Inuyasha must be hungry by now----  
  
Inuyasha:*comes into the door before Shippo can finish his sentence* Got some food? I'm starving! *stomach growls feircefully (like a lion)* See? Did you hear that? My stomach growls like a lion! Hehe!  
  
Everybody:*jaws are dropped wide open to the floor*  
  
Kaede: Oh, by the way Inuyasha...*stutters a bit* K-Kagome says she s- sensed-d a-a shard in a m-mirror at the t-tailors.  
  
Shippo: Uh...u-um, yea, I mean yea! *stares at the baldness*  
  
Inuyasha: Really! A SHARD! Oh, doody! *runs out the door...5 minutes later......comes back inside* Aren't you guys coming with me?  
  
Kagome: No thanks. We'll stay right here and finish our lovely lunches. *smiles a fake smile*  
  
Inuyasha: Okay then. You'll just miss out on all the fun! *runs back out the door  
  
Kagome and everyone else sighed with pity on Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: Aww...what the heck!  
  
*Everybody started laughing*  
  
Ten minutes later they hear Inuyasha's girlish screeching scream  
  
Inuyasha: *shreiking*I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME!!!!!  
  
Everybody:*staring blankly at each other* ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Jessica: I hoped you really liked this one! If you didn't think it's funny that's okay...atleast it was close to funny...*bows gracefully* Thank you,thank you! I love you all!  
  
Next Chapter: ::Inuyasha gets back:: 


	3. Inuyasha Gets Back

::Chapter Three::Inuyasha Gets Back::  
  
Okay the next Chapter you guys have been asking for, although this is my last chapter. *starts to cry* I know *sniffles*, but that's okay, I'll put a new fanfic up soon!(n_n) Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha, now running back to Kaeda's house to find out who did this.  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking*I'LL KILL WHO DID THIS!  
  
5 minutes later Inuyasha gets to the house.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright! Who did this!*pointing to his half-bald head*  
  
Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku: *all stutter*U-u-ummmmm.....u-u- mmmmm....  
  
All of a sudden Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku point at Kagome.  
  
Kagome: HEY!! YOU GUYS HELPED TOO!!  
  
Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku: *all say the same things together*WE DIDN'T MAKE THE PLANS!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at all of them confused* Ummm...guys...  
  
Kagome:WHAT?!  
  
Sango: Oh yea, Inuyasha...APRIL FOOLS!!!  
  
Everybody started laughing.  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at the calender in Kaede's kitchen*Oh...April fools!!! *starts to giggle*  
  
Inuyasha: *thinking* I should get them back really good....  
  
Kagome: Well since that is over, guess you won't kill us.  
  
Shippo: Yea, you shouldn't...you shouldn't take anything seriously.  
  
Miroku: Don't kill us...*shivers and runs behind Sango*...Hey, Sango nice butt...all nice and tight*drools*  
  
Sango: Excuse me Kaede,can I borrow your walking stick?  
  
Kaede: Sure  
  
Sango: Thank you...*grabs the walking stick,and hits Miroku on the head with it*  
  
Miroku: *knocked out half way*Ouch!...mother....  
  
Sango: Did you learn your lesson yet?  
  
Miroku: Nope...I'm still thinking about your butt....  
  
Sango:Oh goodness, do you ever learn anything?*bashes Miroku on the head*  
  
Kagome: Okay STOP it!  
  
Sango: My pleasure!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha,you should go to sleep, you must be needing a nap.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay...  
  
The sun was now setting and Inuyasha was still thinking of a joke to do on them. Inuyasha wakes up feeling happy and tricky.  
  
Inuyasha:Time to get those cowards!I can't believe I thought of this just now.  
  
Still sleeping, Kagome,Sango,Kaede,Shippo,and Miroku are about to get tricked. Inuyasha grab all the things he needed for this trick.  
  
Inuyasha: First Kagome...*puts mud in her shampoo* hehehe,that will get her good. Next Sango,ohhh...how about dying her clothes purple...*dyes her clothes purple*, Okay Shippo, your next...*puts make-up on shippo*  
  
Shippo: *roll over and starts to kick his legs,and whimpers*  
  
Inuyasha: Pheww...that was close...Kaede...I'm gonna make you not wanna walk*breaks her walking stick*...Miroku...hehehe....*Rips all of his playboy mags*  
  
Inuyasha finished his jokes and creeped out of Kaede's house.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Inuyasha heard screaming and yelling coming his way. They were Kagome, Sango, Kaede*being carried by Miroku*and Shippo.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Miroku: YOU'RE GONNA PAY BIG TIME!!  
  
Sango: YOU'LL BE DEAD WHEN I GET TO YOU!!  
  
Shippo: YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!  
  
Kaede: I'LL MAKE YOU WANT TO BE DEAD!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey you guys! What's up?  
  
Kagome: SIT boy!  
  
Inuyasha: *sits hardly on the ground*OW....  
  
Kagome: You know well what you did!!  
  
Inuyasha: *giggles* hehe...APRIL FOOLS!!  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Miroku looked at each other in confusement.  
  
Inuyasha: Well...aren't you guys gonna laugh?  
  
Shippo: No!  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Kagome: Because yesterday was April Fools Day...Idiot!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh...(o.O)...ummm...hehehehehe....*takes off running*  
  
Sango: NO YOU DON'T!!!  
  
Everybody takes off running after Inuyasha.  
  
Everybody: YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET OF THIS ALIVE INUYASHA!!!  
  
|T|H|E|__|E|N|D|  
  
Jessica: I hope you guys like this one as well as the others...I'll be making new ones,but I need help so you guys can e-mail me ideas okay...bye!*bows*I love you all!!! 


End file.
